


i can get pizza a dollar a slice

by berried



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berried/pseuds/berried
Summary: college is supposed to be new experiences, making new friends, and having fun. not having your shoes covered in gunk because you're at dirty frat, and certainly not having to make out with a stranger. or maybe it is?
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	i can get pizza a dollar a slice

**Author's Note:**

> commission fic for @silentpr0tag on twitter!

His shoes were caked in mud, and probably other things that he didn't  _ actually _ want to identify, and Tim was suppressing the urge to complain about it. Sure, they were a ratty pair of Converse, already dirty, and had drawings all over them from his friend's decorating them but that didn't mean he didn't  _ like _ the shoes. He just -- he just didn't like that he was here, at one of the 'Dirty Frat' on a campus, nursing a lukewarm beer while his friends had all ditched him. 

Well, ditched might be the wrong word. 

Cassie hadn't shown up to begin with -- something about she'd rather be alive in the library than visit Dirty Frat. Bart had been there, but he had been dominating the beer pong table, absolutely crushing the event, really, and Kon? He had shown up with Kon, and they had planned on leaving together it was just Kon had gone and --

Oh who was Tim kidding. Coming to a party at Dirty Frat was a bad idea. But, Kon had said he needed a break and it was supposed to be a chill night and --

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but my ex is coming this way, and I was wondering if I could kiss you to get him off my case." He had been browsing through instagram on his phone when someone called out to him, approaching him while his back was against the wall, lukewarm beer still gripped in his hand.

"Huh?" He looked up, because what kind of question  _ was that _ . 

"Ex-boyfriend. Kinda shitty. Need someone to kiss." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, and the look she gave Tim meant that she was serious, and he gaped a bit but just nodded his head. 

"Cool, cool. I'm Stephanie." She nodded her head and then took his face in her hands before pressing her lips against his. She tasted like peppermint flavored gum and stale beer. But whatever, okay. Tim wasn't sure where to place his hands, because they were both full, but he fumbled a bit, before placing the hand that had his phone in it on her waist. She was warm, and this was probably the first time Tim had  _ actually _ made out with a stranger at a college party, but that was the college experience, right?

(He briefly thought of Ariana, the girl he had been talking to from his Chem class and maybe he shouldn't be doing this, since they were "talking", but at the same time, Stephanie, needed his help, right?)

"Yo Steph, what the hell are you doing?" A voice called out for the girl, loud enough to be heard over the heavy bass that was reverberating through the party. Stephanie pulled away from TIm, and he tried hard to school the dumbfounded look on his face, and instead be a bit menacing.

(He was 5'7" and so was maybe an inch taller than him, and her ex at least looked to be a smooth 6', but maybe Tim did look intimidating.)

"What does it  _ look _ like I'm doing, Dean?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her back straight and her head held high and Tim could feel confidence radiating off of her.

Or maybe it was anger. Either way.

"So this is your new boyfriend? This little bitch?" Dean, at least that's what Stephanie called him, throws his head back to laugh.

(Really, Tim didn't even  _ know _ these people so why was he getting called a bitch over this anyway?)

"What's it to you? Fuck off." She grumbled before turning back to Tim, she was lucky -- or he was smart -- because his phone was pocketed and her hand had managed to grab his, and she began pulling him away from this Dean dude. 

Or she would've, had Dean not grabbed her. 

"Hey, fuck off, she doesn't like you anymore." And then it happened.

Well. Two things happened.

Dean swung at Tim -- or maybe it was Stephanie. And Tim took him down. 

It had happened in a blink of an eye, and now Dean was on the floor of Dirty Frat. His back in a pile of only god knows what. There's silence because oh shit, everyone saw that, and oh shit, Tim just got in a  _ fight _ at a frat party. 

And Stephanie? 

Stephanie laughs at him, and Tim isn't sure if she's laughing at him or she's laughing at Dean or what, but she took his hand again, and she's pulling him through the crowd, because she knows that he's kinda fucked now.

"Come on Boy Wonder. I don't need you taking down all of Dirty Frat in my name now." She doesn't know his name, and Tim thinks he should probably be insulted that she called him boy wonder, but right now, he doesn't care.

And wherever she's taking him is probably better than Dirty Frat.

**Author's Note:**

> i am doing fic commissions for donaitons to help raise money for BLM! please reach out on twitter @cherriests if interested!
> 
> title taken from [i love college](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYx7YG0RsFY) by asher roth.


End file.
